


Leave A Light On

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Emotions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Dan liked to go for walks at night, to try and compartmentalise his thoughts and feelings and get them somewhat under control. Phil knew Dan always took his phone with him and didn’t want company on these nights, so he gave comfort in the only way he could.He’d leave a light on to welcome Dan back home.





	Leave A Light On

I walked slowly beneath the artificial glow of the street lamps, those obnoxious white-blue tinged LED lightbulbs lit up almost mockingly as if to tell me it was too late to be outside. I spared a quick glance to my phone to find that it was 23:03, which meant I would need to get home soon but I had a little while longer.

With each step, I could hear the quiet sound of the gravel beneath My ironic zip shoes, grounding me and reminding me I was present in society right now and not floating above the surface. It was cold out here, my breath creating a small white cloud with every exhale as I continued on my journey. These short walks around the block at night really helped my mental health despite the fact I was walking in central London, my anxiety subsiding as the clarity returned to my rapidly fogging mind. 

Since I started walking at night, it gave me chance to think about what I wanted, where I was headed and what exactly I could do about it. It was funny how I never trusted my thoughts within the safety of my four walled cocoon with my best friend seeing as they were always a little messy. For example, I realised that I didn’t want to be defined by my depression but I didn’t want to ignore it either, prompting me to take a little stroll to clear my mind and decide to make a video about it. Turns out that video was one of the best I had ever made, I received a lot of comments and praise for raising such an important issue, which I had to admit made me feel better for knowing I made the video educational as well as entertaining. 

I kept walking, hands burried deep within my coat pockets as if they were larger than they were. I checked my phone to find a single text from Phil. 

From Phil: I’m headed to my room for the night, I will leave the landing light on for you. Stay safe, Danny. See you tomorrow :) x

My heart unconsciously did a flip, I couldn’t help but smile down at my phone in a way I’m sure made me look crazy to onlookers and various residents of the city. My chest felt a little tight for a few seconds, constricting as my eyes seeked out the small x at the end of the message. Phil had never put a kiss at the end of a message before and my mind was trying to work out why it was there. Was it an error? Did he mean to put it to me? Does he have feelings for me? 

I chuckled at my stupidity for a moment before replying to the text incase Phil felt like I were in danger of some variety. A small smile ghosting across my facial features as I typed. I couldn’t help but put a little x myself, as an experiment mostly to gauge his reaction and see if it were there on purpose. 

From Dan: Thanks Phil, on my way back now so I won’t be long :) x

I crossed the street at the pedestrian crossing, taking delight in the way that the red light of the ‘DO NOT WALK’ sign changed to green so that I could cross without needing to wait too long. I couldn’t help but smile to myself as I thought of Phil. He’d be sitting on his bed with pyjama bottoms on and a miss matched tshirt with his glasses on watching something on his laptop, tongue poking between his teeth as he laughed at something that popped up unexpectedly. That was the Phil that got my heart racing that little more, the Phil’s that nobody else saw, the relaxed, beautiful, nerdy man that I got to experience first hand. I wanted to hold his hand, curl into him as he watched his tv show and narrated through it telling me bits he liked and disliked; and what he would do differently to make a shot better. I was infatuated with him, the way he loved talking through tv shows but was always silent for movies ‘because it was different’, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, how etheral he was like an angel who was pure sunshine and laughter. 

Philip Lester was everything. 

So as I returned to our duplex apartment, hand caressing the curved walls as if using them as a tether to reality, Phil had indeed left the landing light on. I headed up the creaky stairs as quietly as possible until I arrived outside Phil’s bedroom, I gave the door two gentle taps before popping my head around the corner of the door. Phil was indeed in the position that I imagined him to be in. His face lit up as he saw me, extending his arms in a way that reminded me of a child in dire need of a cuddle. I crossed the room to his bed and smiled as he pulled me onto the plush surface. Wrapping his arms around me like I was his favourite possession, the thought made an involuntary shiver run its way through my body. 

“You feeling ok, Philly?” I chuckled softly, his death grip on me easing just a little after hearing his little nickname. He nodded against my shoulder which made me chuckle a little more. My hand coming up to stroke his hair in a way that made him sigh dreamily, a sound I rather wanted to get used to.

“Better now that you’re home safe” he mumbled, eyes avoiding my own as he buried his face further into my neck, taking a deep breath in an action that made me feel like he was comforted by my scent. I was suddenly a little self conscious that I smelt bad before he pulled away and looked up at me, only a short distance away from me. He swallowed what little saliva he had occupying his throat, making my brain tell me to do the same despite my throat being drier than sandpaper at the look he was giving me. 

Phil shuffled over a little in his bed, in an odd was that caused the duvet cover to move with him across the small distance he had now put between us. When he laid down and patted the bed in an action I assumed was him asking me to lay down I couldn’t help but raise my eyebrows. The look of fear and pain now settling into Phil’s features making me pout, I hated him looking afraid. I laid down beside him and took his hand in mine. I giggled a little, it was something so small but it was something new to us. Something I had wanted for a long time. 

He turned to look at our linked hands and I was something change in his eyes, a wave of familiarity, hope and warmth now replacing the Once negative feelings before glancing back up to my eyes. A small smile played on his lips as he blinked once, twice, three times before licking his lips. 

“Did you enjoy your walk?” He asked quietly, his thumb stroking back and forth on the back of my hand reassuringly. I grinned like a fucking idiot, turning to face him a bit better. I bit down a little on my bottom lip and smiled bashfully at him, batting my eyelashes as I did so.  
“It was good, I enjoyed the fresh air” I told him, deciding to be brave and rest my head on his chest. I wasn’t sure what was happening here, but we were going in the right direction. I loved Phil but I was going to play this on his terms. 

Phil nodded, looking once again to our hands as a blush painted his cheeks. A harsh pink filling the space where a once porcelain white cream colour had been. He laughed nervously.  
“I missed you, I’m really glad you popped in tonight. I like knowing you’re okay”. 

“Phil, you sure you’re okay?” 

“I just... I guess I did some thinking too”. His gaze returning to my face but not getting further than my lips, fixating there as he licked his lips once more. He leaned the tiniest bit forward, causing me to think I was imagining the whole thing. When I nodded my consent to whatever was coming, he moved a little quicker before my body became rigid as our lips slotted together. It was sweet, warm and .. well.. us. When we pulled away I felt a bubble of laughter raise up out of my chest, a feeling of euphoria washing over me as he grinned. 

“I don’t want to be without you, Danny” he said quietly, bringing a hand up to stroke my cheek so softly it almost tickled. I smiled, planting a kiss to the tip of his nose before speaking. 

“What took you so long, Lester?” 

“I wanted to be sure you wanted me too. Leaving a light on was my way of telling you that I cared that extra bit.. I thought I would risk a kiss on our text tonight to see if you’d reply with one yourself. It sounds stupid when I say it out loud” Phil sighed, laying flat on his back. I followed him, straddling him to get his attention before kissing him with a little more weight behind it. When I pulled away he was beaming up at me, a sight I could get used to. 

“That’s not stupid, Phil. I would have done the same” I grin, taking his glasses off and moving to lay beside him. It didn’t matter where we were heading in life because we were heading there together, and that’s pretty fucking exciting. 

And Phil always continued to leave a light on.


End file.
